Forum:World Ally Debate
This was also inspired by the Final Boss Debate over on the Final Fantasy Wiki. Code of Conduct A proper addition to the list should be like this: *If adding a reason to an existing character, then type it as: #(insert reason here), and it should look like this #(insert reason here). Please remember to use proper spelling and grammar as much as possible. *If adding a new character, such as Aladdin, then it should be written as: Reasons Why Aladdin is Better #(Insert reason here). Please abide by this, as I'm getting tired of fixing it.... And yes, I'm mostly talking to you, Firaga44. MechaUltima 14:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Reasons Why Beast is Better #Just look at his name--he's a fucking BEAST for cryin' out loud! #His Limit Break is "Howling Moon", which is almost as badass as Auron's "Busihdo". #He would've given up his magic rose to protect Belle. #He has his own Castle. #He has silverware for servants--take that, Mickey! #It was his World that Xaldin inhabited in Kingdom Hearts II. Reasons Why Jack Skellington is Better #He's the Pumpkin King. #He's a skeleton. #In Re:Chain, he scared the living sh!t out of Donald TWICE. #He's from Halloween Town. #He actually rules a whole world. And he's not even the mayor! #He tries to steal Christmas. That takes serious guts. #He's borderline bat-shit insane. Reasons Why Jack Sparrow is Better #He's a pirate. #That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, mates. #He turned into an undead while he was still alive and then turned back. #He actually has an attack called "No Mercy!" #His weapon is called "Skill and Crossbones". You have to be a badass pirate to have that as your weapon's name. #He is just like Sora, thus suggesting that maybe, someday, he could wield a keyblade. So freakin' badass... Reasons Why Auron is Better #He's the ONLY Final Fantasy character who actually joins the party. #He's from Final Fantasy X. #He's so badass, he could kill off all of Orgaization XIII (except Xion) by sneezing. #Have you SEEN his Limit Break?! It's so powerful that, 9 times out of 10, all of the enemies in the room are DEAD before you can get to the finisher! Reasons Why Riku Is Better #He has a keyblade for crying out loud! #He can totally kick sora's butt into next week any day #Have you SEEN D Mode?! #He made Xehanort's Heartless into a Halloween costume. #His is the power of... DARKNESS!! #Hello, Dark Firaga anyone? That can take out almost a full health bar (AT LEAST) on the final Ansem battle around LV70. Just imagine what it could do at LV100.... Reasons Why Ariel is Better #She can sing and fight. #She's the first female party member. #She has red hair everyone knows red hair owns all! #She's like a Disney version of Angelina Jolie. Reasons Why Tron is Better #His limit, Setup, is one of the ONLY ones that keeps on going even after the limit has finished! Comments